Rheita Lorethar/Power
Overview Rheita has been stated to be an Omega Level Pysker-Mage Hybrid. She is also an Omega-Level Telepath. By birth, Rheita is among the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics, and psions. Powers Advanced Empathy: ''On many occasions, Rheita has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. This allowed to calming Rasmus unstoppable volcanic and destructive rage. In addition, this is why the almighty Force Psychic-Mother Goddess Kugaris of Mind and Wisdom had chosen her as its rightful human host. ''Telepathy: ''Rheita is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Kugaris Force. ''Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. * Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. * Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by other telepaths. * Psychic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. * Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. * Memory Alteration: ''She can erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others. * ''Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. ** Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. * Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. * Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. * Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia * Mind Transferral: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body was somehow killed. * Heal Trauma: She has the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. * Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. * Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, which could increase another mutant's or superhuman powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. * Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant or superhuman adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. * Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. Consciousness Manipulation: '''Rheita can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to her vast mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect. * '''Subconscious Manipulation: '''Rheita advanced mental powers can manipulate everything hidden inside her or others subconscious, including ideas, wishes or desires, traumatic memories, painful emotions, etc. This allows Rheita manipulate the hidden aspects of the mind in various ways, for example, arrange memories as one desires, awaken secrets and information hidden deep in the subconscious, and give shape to emotions or thoughts hidden inside the mind. Due to her powerful psychic powers, she can erase what resides in the subconscious (like their capacity to choose right from wrong) and leave only what they deem "important" making them very strong or very dangerous. She also able to manipulate dreams, able to even create very vivid nightmares. * '''Lorethar Family Bloodline Trait Abilities Genius Intelligence: '''Rheita has a vast knowledge of different fields. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly responds to changing tactical situations. * '''Advanced Growth Rate: '''According to Neloth (reluctantly) and Johanna, Rheita most astounding ability is her growth rate; he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted pysker-mage. ** '''Enhanced Potential: '''Rheita has the potential to achieve whatever she desire via training, raw will, and the refusal to give up. Rasmus outright describe her as a "walking and unstoppable force of stubbornness. '''Weaknesses Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Ascension Universe